roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Bucket
Personality He’s a curious and selfish extrovert of a teenage boy that enjoys getting in over his head- mainly for attention, and usually in a sarcastic manner. Although like any teenage boy, he’s insecure and has attachment issues...wanting to find comfort in anything he can. Backstory Bucket has had his quirk active ever since he could remember. It led to him becoming quite the prankster at a young age- then quite the troublemaker. It got worse the older he got. His parents never approved of his behavior and Bucket was sent to countless therapists throughout the US. Each one failing in pleasing his parents. Each one telling them he’s perfectly fine. Bucket and them never seeing eye to eye, it caused problems. Personal problems. So they contacted his uncle- a retired police officer who lived in WayHaven. Making a promise to help Bucket. But Bucket would never leave, not without his beloved sister. So they sent her too, without a second thought, anything to fix their broken son. “Assholes.” - Bucket Resources A bucket. A pickup line dispenser Equipment/Weaponry None Specializations Advanced parkour, free running Quirk Magnetics He’s able to mess with anything magnetic. All his magnetic actions can move up to 20mph, adjustable at will, and usually by touch. He’s also capable of sensing magnetic fields within 15 meters from him. The ability can also be split into two parts- which take 1 turn to switch between. Attraction When wanting to do something specific he has to touch the items. When wanting to make things specifically attract to something, he must touch all items -max being 5 for smaller to medium items (stuff from cups to vending machines), and 2 for larger items (stuff like cars and metal containers)- and is then able to make the items attract at will. Being able to magnetize two situations at once. Although it has to be within a range of 10 meters from him and can only be up to 1.5 ton. If left alone, the items will have the attraction for 8 turns and then unmagnetized, or if being held onto or is touching it in any way he can stop it instantly. Yet the same item can’t be magnetized again until after 2 turns. (ex: he touches metal cup and metal wall- cup flies over to a wall and sticks. 8 turn later the cup falls off the wall and the same cup can’t be used again until after 2 turns.) Repulsion The opposite effect of attraction.Unlike attracting things, he only has to touch one item to make that item repel anything magnetic within 3 meters- but only being able to repel about 1.5 ton. He can do this to 5 items of all sizes at once. The effect lasts 8 turns if left alone or can cease instantly if he is holding on to it, or still touching it in any way. But he cannot use the same item right after again until 2 turns. Versatility He could magnetize things like a coin - to a shipping container. Example He can stop a car using a manhole cover. Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Rogues Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Rogues Category:Retired